Naru and Mai in Love
by ImHavi
Summary: Wish to know what happends if Naru and Mai were to get together? Read what i thought might have happened if they did. This is an updated verison.
1. Chapter 1

Just thought i would say that i do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the charchers.

And this took longer then it's most likely should have.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Friday morning

Hi I'm Mai Taniyama I'm 16 and today at my school is parent day. Every since I was little I've hated parent day because I was the only one who didn't have their parents there. I knew I was going to hate today.

"Hello may I help you sir?" the teacher asked someone.

Mai looked to see who her teacher was talking to. Her teacher was talking to Naru. Why was Naru here? He only takes me out of class when theres a case that she has to be there the first day.

"Yes I'm here for Mai." Naru said to Mai's teacher.

"Oh really you look about the same age as her so I'm guessing that you're not her father." Her teacher said looking like she might kill Naru.

"No I'm not her father." Naru said with his clam as ever face.

"I'm sorry but because you're not family you're not allowed in my class room." The teacher said.

"Yes but I'm her husband" Naru said.

_Great_ Mai thought as she saw her friends start to look at her.

"Mai Taniyama is not married." Her teacher said in a voice that Mai knew she was going to be in trouble because of her so called "Husband".

"Maybe not yet but we well be in a few months." Naru said, but this time she could see him looking at her. "If you would like me to I could go back to my house and get…" Mai's teacher cut him off

"Fine you can enter but just remember this that if I find out you were laying you'll never be allowed to come into this school."

"Understand, by the way my name is Kazuya Shibuya." Naru said as he entered the class room and had a sit at Mai's table.

About ten minutes had gone by in class Mai final spoke to Naru.

"Naru, why are you here?" Mai asked quietly.

"I'm here because I know how it feels." Naru told Mai.

Mai put her hand in Naru's hand. "Thank you Naru." Mai said as she blushed and looked up at the teacher.

Naru sat there quietly. When 1st period ended Naru and all the other parents followed their kids to their next class. Mai smiled as Naru Followed her to her class.

By the time it was 6th period Mai thought she might die because she was so tried. When it was time to go home Naru followed Mai to her locker.

"What's your compo?" He asked in a low voice that only Mai could hear.

"Why do you want to now?" Mai asked while she opened her locker.

"Just tell me what your compo is." Naru said getting closer to her.

"Naru, not now, let me get my stuff first and then go somewhere people can't hear us." Mai said in a low voice that Naru understood she was mad.

When they got into the car Mai asked "Why did you have to say you were my Husband you couldn't have said you were my older brother that was taking care of me because my parents weren't home."

Naru looked at her "I didn't say I was your older brother because I didn't want to be your older brother." Naru said as he started the car.

Mai sat there looking at him for a minute, and then looked any to look out the window. The way back to the SPR was quite. When we got into the office the only other person in there was Lin, who looked away from his computer to say Hello and asked how my day was. Ok maybe he said are but right now I could care less.

"It was ok." Mai said walking over to the stove so she could make Naru his tea.

When Mai came to give Naru his tea he asked Mai to close the door before giving him his tea. Mai did as she was told.

"Here's your tea Naru." Mai said looking at Naru like she knew He was going to talk to her about the whole Husband thing.

"Mai listen the only reason why I told your teacher(s) that I was your husband was because I know how it feels to be the only one there to not have their parents there." Naru looked paler then he normal did.

Mai walked over to Naru and put her hand to his forehead.

"Mai what are you doing?" Naru asked as she felt too see if he might have had a fiver.

"I'm just making sure you don't have a fiver, Jess no need to freak out." Mai said with a smile. Naru shook his head and cont.

"Listen I'm sorry if you didn't want me there today but I didn't want you to feel alone." Naru looked down at the floor.

Mai walked about two steps closer and she pulled Naru up to his feet. When he was up on his feet she hugged him. "Thank you so much Naru." Mai said as she hugged him.

Naru just stood there; final he pulled her back and kissed her on her lips. Mai just stood there because the guy she loved was kissing her.

When it was time to go home Mai didn't she waited for Naru to be done with his work. Witch she ended up going to sleep on the coach.

"Mai, come on it's time to go." Naru shock Mai awake.

Mai opened her eyes as Naru helped her up and gave Mai her coat. In the car Mai started to think that this was all a dream that this whole day was just a dream and that she would soon wake up in her apartment. When Naru leaded her to his Apartment Mai knew that it had to be a dream…..but it wasn't.

* * *

><p>It's kind of a cliff hanger, but yeah i'll try to upload the next chapter when i'm able to get chapter two back on my computer because i started chaprter two but my dad redid my hole computer so now i have nothing saved on to my computer because my dad is still working on my computer. :( Oh well i'll just make another FanFiction to something well i wait for my dad to fix it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

ImHavi: So this is chapter two of Naru and Mai in Love. Mai what do you think?

Mai: Well for one you don't own me or Naru...witch by the way were is Naru?

ImHavi: I don't know...oh and i don't own Ghost Hunt and the other charters witch won't be named.

Mai: Have fun reading :)

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Saturday morning

When Mai woke up she could feel something warm next to her and something breathing on her neck. Natural Mai freaked out, she freaked out even more when she noised it was Naru next to her. She stayed were she was trying to calm down, but that didn't go as planned. Next thing she knew she wasn't wearing all her clothing. Naru was still asleep and Mai turned around to face him. She pulled her body closer to Naru and went back to sleep.

About two hours later Mai woke up to see that Naru was up as well.

"Morning" Naru said hugging Mai.

"Good morning Naru." Mai said blushing. "Are you huger Naru?" Mai asked. "Cause if so I can make breakfast."

Naru looked down at Mai who was looking up at Naru. "Yes but no need for you to cook anything." Naru told her.

They both got out of bed and got dressed. After they were dressed and ready they went out to eat.

When they were doing eating they headed to SPR. When they got there John, Monk, Lin, Ayako, and Masako were sitting down and talking.

"Hey there you two are." Monk said with a smile. "You know Naru I don't think I've ever seen you late to work. And you Mai….well it's somewhat normal." Everyone laughed, well Naru and Lin didn't. Mai made everyone some tea and went to work.

About an hour passed and everyone was still there. "Mai what are you doing today after work?" Monk asked.

"Huh, oh I have some things to do after work." Mai said still facing her desk.

"Really, what are you doing after you get off work?" Ayako asked.

Mai looked at her desk trying to think of something to say. About a minute passed and Mai final thought of something. "I'm going to go see my parents' graves." Mai said sadly.

The room fell quite until Naru walked out. "What are all you still doing here?" He asked.

"We thought we would hang here; because we had nothing else to do with are free time." Monk told Naru.

Naru wasn't happy when Monk told him that. "So just because you have free time doesn't mean you can annoy us her at." Naru looked at them like he might kill them all.

Well he might just kill Ayako, Monk and Masako…..hopeful Masako goes first. I don't think his going to hurt John just because his sitting there not annoying Naru. Monk, Ayako, and John started to leave. But Masako waited until he was looking at her.

"Listen Naru I wanted to ask you if you would…" Naru cut her off, "No thanks I'm busy." Naru walked back into his office.

Mai was trying so hard not to laugh. "What are you laughing at Mai?" Masako asked rudely.

"I'm not laughing at anything, now I'm going to get back to work." Mai said going back to working on the about 50 papers on her desk, Masako final left.

About two hours later Naru asked Mai for his tea. Well that's odd Mai thought it's been about three hours since we got here and he just asked for his tea….. Mai made Naru's tea and walked into his office to give it to him.

"Here is your tea Naru" Mai said putting his tea down on his desk.

As she turned around Naru grabbed her arm. Mai turned around to see what Naru wanted. "Yes Naru." Naru looked up at her.

After about a minute of a short game of the looking at each other not saying anything, Naru stood up and walked over to Mai. Mai just looked at him. Naru hugged "Never leave me." Naru told Mai.

Mai wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "Naru, I promise I won't leave you. Unless you are being a jerk like you normal are." Mai said almost laughing, but of course Mai was blushing.

When it was about 11 Mai planned on going home with Naru. Witch it was just her and Naru because Lin had left at like 9 maybe 10. _Man why is it that every day Naru leaves the office at like what mid night. He's always working late; maybe I should just drag him out of work earlier tomorrow. Yeah that works I'll just drag him out of his office and telling him he needs to be going home earlier then he has been_. Mai thought to herself. As Mai went back to working on the, what was 50 papers, 20 some papers that were left.

"Mai you ready to go?" Naru asked her as she put down her pen and stood up.

"Yeah I'm ready to go." Mai said walking toward him.

When they got back to Naru's apartment, Mai was thinking about how weird it was that she and Naru were together and nobody they knew they were together. ((Wait what about me the writer, don't forget about me. "Shut up ImHavi, get back to work and finish typing this." Mai said to ImHavi who sat there looking at her computer screen.)) She knew that would make Masako mad at her because she took Naru away from her but Mai could care less she doesn't even like Masako.

When it was about mid night Naru and Mai were lying in bed together talking. _This is all a dream, I know it is, Naru would never do this kind of stuff and his even smiling which is really odd because he normal never smiled. The only time I've seen him smile would be when he was smirking witch really isn't a smile but then again it kind of is,_ Mai told herself. _I really need to stop talking to myself. _Mai signed at herself

"Mai, is everything ok?" Naru asked as he hugged Mai under the covers.

"Uh, Oh yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking, that's all." Mai as she closed her eyes hoping Naru wouldn't ask her what she was thinking about.

"What were you thinking about Mai?" Naru asked in Mai's ear.

_Awww why did he have to ask me like that, I think I'm blushing_, Mai though to herself. "Oh ummm I was just thinking about how odd this is. I mean you normal don't smile, and this all just feels like a dream." Mai told Naru as she could feel his breathing getting quitter.

"Mai, what do you think the others would think if they found out we were together?" Naru asked Mai as he was falling asleep.

"Um I'm sure they already know that were together because of how you've been acting around me." Mai said in a voice that she was hoping Naru knew she wanted to go to bed. "Although, I'm sure Lin knows and you know he could have called everyone up and told them, or when weren't in the office he told them."

"Shh I know you're tired so go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning." Naru told Mai while moving his hand up and down her arm.

"Love you, night Naru" Mai said falling asleep.

"…Love...You...Too Mai….Night." Naru told her as he pulled her closer to him.

Mai moaned because she was so comfy were she was and then he moved her, although she did love being so close to him. When Naru was sure Mai was asleep he went to bed him self

When Mai woke up she found herself closer to Naru then she normal was._ I hope he doesn't bring up last night's talk…..I really don't need him bring that subject up, but knowing him he well. That and he told me we would talk about it in the morning_. Mai thought to herself waiting for Naru to wake up. _I really need to stop talking to myself._

"Morning Mai, how did you sleep?" Naru said while putting his hand on my chest.

"I slept good what about you Naru?" Mai asked Naru as she started turn herself so she could face him.

"Good as always." Naru helped Mai turn around.

When Mai was looking into Naru's deep blue eyes that she loved so much Naru pulled his face closer to hers and kissed her sweet lips. Naru and Mai don't know how it happened but Naru was on top of Mai.

* * *

><p>Naru: Why would i be on top of Mai?<p>

ImHavi:You really aren't that smart are you...Well do you want to know why i put that in there Naru?

Naru: Yes i would.

ImHavi: Ok lets just wait for Mai.

Mai: Ok i'm here, Oh hi Naru

Naru: Hi Mai. Please just explain why i'm on top of Mai and the end of this chapter.

Mai: WAIT WhAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

ImHavi: ok so i wanted you and Mai to be more you know into it but it looks like you really don't love her that much... So Ok review and tell me how i did on this chapter, and yes i know i suck at spelling and stuff so yeah... BYE!


	3. Sorry, but heres a short story

Sorry for the wait everyone, my school laptop got wiped so chapter three isn't going to be updated in a long time….. But I have a short story for you guys. This is what my friends and I do in class…. And my friend was the one who changed it… But I'm going to change the names…. It has nothing to do with Ghost Hunt, but I thought I would share this story with you. Oh and for the words that aren't in English, you're going to have to translate it yourself, sorry... This is how bored my friends and i get... Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>From: Aly<br>Sent: Wednesday, November 30  
>To: ImHavi<br>Subject:

Hey

Boo Boo Stewart…3

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Hello

From: Aly  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

WAZZUPPP

Boo Boo Stewart…3

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Nothing much, you?

From: Aly  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

If you can believe it! Then you can become a waffle sweaty pig under the summer sun hot! You will never die, under the rays of delight Velvet

Boo Boo Stewart…3

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Uhhh…..

From: Aly  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

I love to eat your toes the covers of LIES OF THIS SENTENCE

Boo Boo Stewart…3

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Naze anata wa watashi ni kono koto o okurimasu ka?

From: Aly  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Nes ji duoda man malonu

Boo Boo Stewart…3

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

あなたは私の妹です。

From: Aly  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Consider you are my sister, your donut is fresh, we are a noble people called Andrew's health

Boo Boo Stewart…3

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Uhhh…...

From: Aly  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

我們的孩子，從沒有像其他人的生活，我們稱他為爸爸

Boo Boo Stewart…3

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

なぜあなたは私にこの事を送りますか？

From: Aly  
>Sent: Wednesday, November 30<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

你的名字是大

Boo Boo Stewart…3

* * *

><p>So... Does that show you how random my friends and i ran... Yeah... Review please! I want to know what you guys think of it!<p> 


	4. Naru and Mai Randomness

Hey people it's me ImHavi, and I just wanted to say happy reading! Oh and I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters.

"I make you tea, I help you on cases, and I file paper work for you. And I still get no thanks; I'm sick and tired of you, Naru!" Mai yelled to Naru who just sat in his chair looking at her.

"Mai," Naru started but Mai didn't let him finish.

"No, don't Mai me. I'm leaving and I don't even think about coming after me." Mai said as she stormed out of Naru's office.

"Naru what just happened?" Lin asked as he walked into Naru's office.

Naru stood up, got his coat, keys and wallet and walked out of SPR to go find Mai.

About 20 Minutes later Naru finds Mai crying in an alley.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Naru asked walking up to her.

"Go away Naru." Mai said in between sobs.

"Mai, I'm not going to just leave you in this alley. Come on; come with me back to my apartment." Naru said as he held out his hand to Mai. Mai reached up and took Naru's hand. About 2 minutes into the car ride Mai final spoke.

"Naru, why did you come after me?" Mai asked.

"…" Naru said nothing. He didn't even take his eyes off the road.

"Naru, Please answer me." Mai said looking at Naru.

"…" Naru still said nothing.

"I'm not going to get an answer am I?" Mai asked Naru, though because he didn't answer her it sounded like she was talking to herself.

When Naru and Mai got to Naru's apartment Mai ones again asked Naru why he came after her.

"…I have my reasons, Mai." Naru said as he took a seat on his coach.

"Naru, please tell me the truth." Mai said sitting next to him, though she was on the other side of the coach.

"Mai…" Naru started, Naru stood up and moved closer to Mai.

"Naru…" Mai said as she starts to blush a little.

"I…" Naru started, Naru pulled Mai into a hug. "Mai, I love you." Naru pulled back from the hug and lowered his head to Mai's he then kissed Mai's sweet lips. When Naru and Mai pulled back for breath Mai spoke.

"Naru, I love you too." She said in between breathes.

"Are you hungry?" Naru asked her after catching his breath and after hearing Mai tell him she loves him back.

"Yes, a little," Mai said looking up at Naru. "If you want I can cook us something."

"No, it's fine. Would you like to go out on a date then?" He asked Mai as he got of the coach and held out his hand to her.

"Yes, that would be nice, Naru." Mai said reaching up to grab Naru's hand.

"Where would you like to go?" Naru asked her as he grabs his and her coats.

"I don't care Naru; it's all up to you." Mai said as she Naru handed her coat to her.

"Ok, and after that would you like to see a movie?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Mai said as the two of them walk out of Naru's apartment.

The End

So I know it's a short story but it's only because I'm trying to retype chapter three of Naru and Mai in love, because it was on my school laptop and everything that wasn't on my H drive ( Witch would be almost everything.) Is now gone.

So I'm working on getting it all fixed and back up. But starting December 21st -January 4th I'll be working on Naru and Mai in love for sure because that is winter break for Kent School District. But for those days I'll be posting short stories about random thinks that may or may not have anything to do with Ghost Hunt. (Like the short story before this one...) Please Review and help me out with ideas, I would love to hear them, and Hope you enjoyed this short story!


	5. Here's another short story

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 8:44 AM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject:<p>

Hi

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 9:41 AM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

How are you?

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 11:59 AM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

ggood

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 11:59 AM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Yeah….

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 11:59 AM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

PCIKLE

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 11:59 AM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Lol… my head feels like a pickle..

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:00 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

I am JEALOUS

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:00 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Lol, you should be, My head is juicy and goes in sandwiches!

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:01 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Yeah? Well my head is chocolate! It is sweet and tasty

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:01 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Lol, My head is better then yours, yours causes zits

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:02 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Shake your milkshake

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:02 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Shake your milkshake

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:03 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Why would I want to shake my milkshake

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:04 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Because it is made of pickles

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:05 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

... Yeah, Pickle milkshakes are the best!

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:05 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

CHocolatte is better! :D

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:06 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

NO! PICKLES ARE BETTER!

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:09 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

***drinks chocolate milk while shaking head*** -.-

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:09 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

….It's not what you think

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:10 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

I don't believe you! How dare you! ***Smirks*** BWAGHAHAHA

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:11 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

… It's not what you think! I'm going to call Naru on you!

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:12 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Im telling Takashi! ***Smirks more***

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:13 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Yeah well, Naru has an awesome power that Takashi doesn't have

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:14 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Takashi is a sexy sofa, and he knows karate! (Mori Senpai from Ouran highschool host club for people who don't know) ***Drools***

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:16 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Well, Naru has super natural powers and he's a ghost hunter too! SO HA….. And he has a "Body guard" To help me out( Those of you who don't know who I'm talking about I'm talking about Lin from Ghost Hunt.)

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:17 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Yeah well takashi has a lovely item that kicks B-U-T-T! (Honey Senpai)

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:18 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Yeah well Naru also has Mai, Monk, John, Masako, Ayako, and Yasuhara to help him kick your guys butts!

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:21 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Your soo not a lollapalooza! And mori has not only honey, but he has kyoya, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru, and Belzenef! You msut obey the cat ***memerized by kitty***

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:22 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Belsenef doesn't scare me. And Naru also has his Dead twin brother Gene.

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:24 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

You're a ninnyhammer! Naru isn't a sexy sofa! You cant sit on him! And takashi has a 'arousing' voice! And face! And body!

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:26 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

You now what! You're the ninnyhammer! And Naru is a sexy Sofa! And yes if I wanted to I could sit on that Tea loving Narcissist. And his voice is 'arousing' and so is his body and face!

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:26 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Your such a flibbertigibbet! You never shut up! Takashi is my man! yummmsss

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:27 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

YOU NOW WHAT!

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:27 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

"NOW?" learn you letters!

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

From: ImHavi  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:28 PM<br>To: Aly  
>Subject: RE:<p>

I'M DONE TALKIN TO YOU!

From: Aly  
>Sent: Friday, December 16, 2011 12:30 PM<br>To: ImHavi  
>Subject: RE:<p>

Good ***GRINS***

Be still my heart3- Postal Service

* * *

><p>There you guys have it, another random short story... I'm going to be posting short stories until i finsh chapter thee.<p> 


	6. Chapter 3

Hello guys~~ I'm SOO Sorry that it's been like FOREVER since I posted been busy with school and family and I know it's a short chapter but I promise that I'll start uploading more chapters and stuff. But here's the chapter.

* * *

><p>It took Mai a couple seconds to figure out what was happening. Mai starts bushing madly as she stares up into Naru's deep blue eyes. Naru leans over and kisses Mai again, she reponese to the kiss. Naru starts to undo Mai's button up night shirt. But as he was doing this Naru's phone went off. The both stoped and Naru answered his phone.<p>

"What is it Madoka?"

Mai rolled from under Naru and got up so she could go to the bathroom.

_Oh my god… What would have happened if Madoka hadn't had called? Would we have gone farther? _Mai questioned herself as she washed her hands. Mai had splashed water in her face hoping to calm her down.

When she steped out Naru was coming out of the bedroom "What did Madoka want?"

Naru looked at Mai and sighed "She called to talk to me about a case. At about one Madoka will be stoping by the office to talk about this case. And it's about eleven."

Mai nodded as she grabed a towel and some clothes to change into after she got out of her shower.

~~ Sometime after Mai's shower~~

Once Mai was already and out of the Shower, Naru went into the shower after so he could get ready.

After Naru was out of the shower it was around noon when the two left for the Office.

When Naru and Mai got there Linn was already in his office working.

"Mai tea" Naru said with his cold hearted voice, smirk, and glare.

"Hai"

Mai went into the kictihen space to make Lin and Naru some tea.

As she was making it Masako had come into the office.

Mai turned around and greeted Masako "Welcome Masako"

Both girls bowed. "Mai, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, can it wait until after I make some tea?"

"Hai"

The tea put whistled, mai took it off the stove and poured three tea cups; One for Naru, one for Lin, and one for Masako.

Mai took Naru and Lin's to their office and came back and gave Masako her tea.

"Alright, what is it?" Mai asked as they sat down where the couches were.

"I… I think I like John…" Masako said while blushing

Mai gasped and then smiled "well you too have been getting rather close lately"

Masako nodded her head.

* * *

><p>So I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter reviewing is very nice~~<p> 


End file.
